


Like a comet pulled from orbit, like a seed dropped by a sky bird

by Haely_Potter



Series: When Harry met Kurt [8]
Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haely_Potter/pseuds/Haely_Potter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dalton has other students beside Blaine and the Warblers. One of them catches Kurt's eye</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wishing only wounds the Heart

The memory of Blaine kissing Rachel repeated in a loop on Kurt's mind as he stared at his bedroom ceiling numbly. To his right he could hear Finn shifting on his bed, trying to get comfortable. No surprise there, his ex-girlfriend had made out with a supposedly gay guy right in front of him. A gay guy his brother was interested in.

A choked laugh escaped his lips and tears began to well in his eyes.

"Dude, you okay?" Finn asked hesitantly from his bed as he sat up to look at Kurt.

"Wonderful," shocked Kurt. "Just trying to determine what's wrong with me. And don't call me dude, Finnegan."

"What do you mean what's wrong with you?" Finn frowned. There was nothing wrong with Kurt. If someone claimed something else they got an up and close introduction to Finn's fist and probably a bullet from Burt's riffle.

Kurt lifted his hands to his face when his tears began to spill. "You're joking, right?" Kurt asked in a tight voice. "The straight boy I had a crush on became my brother. The gay guy I had a crush on turned straight. My supposedly straight bully stole my first kiss and then threatened to kill me. There must be something wrong with me and I'm doomed to either get raped and beaten to death or live a long life, alone and virgin." Sobs began wracking his body and he turned to his left side before curling up, clutching one of his numerous pillows to his chest.

"Don't think like that!" Finn demanded as he got out of his bed and kneeled next to Kurt's. "You're the best brother a dude could ask for! I'm sure someone somewhere will love you in a, you know, romantic sense."

"Who, when and where?" Kurt's muffled voice asked. "Let me tell you who! Some old perverted man on South Pole two hundred years in the future!"

"C'mon Kurt, you know that's not true!" insisted Finn with complete belief in his statement. "You'll find your Prince Charming but Lima and Ohio aren't places Princes Charming usually hang out in. You're getting out of Lima anyway, aren't you? You're gonna move to New York where you can be yourself without the fear of a beating and I'm sure you'll find your Prince Charming someday."

During his speech Kurt had turned to face him and his face was blotchy from the crying if Finn saw right in the vague light from the street lamp outside. There was a steely glint in his eyes and his jaw was set determinedly.

"Thanks Finn," he said quietly as silent tears cascaded from his eyes. "You actually help me decide the course of my action from now on, on a direction I'd already been considering for a while but you made the final jab in that direction."

"What direction?"

"I'm giving up romantic love," answered Kurt who's voice broke a little at the end. At Finns scandalous look he elaborated: "At least until I'm in New York." A sigh of relief left Finn. "Just so you know, I'm going to get a lot more affectionate with family and friends. And a lot more bitchy too."

"It's okay dude," Finn smiled. "I love my little bro any way he is, no matter how bitchy he gets."

This brought a fresh set of tears to Kurt's eyes and Finn hugged him. Kurt's slender pianist fingers clutched his tee and pulled him just a little closer.

"Finn?" Kurt asked in a small voice. "Sleep with me? I don't want to be alone… I need to feel loved, even if it's just in the brotherly sense.

Finn hesitated for a second before agreeing and climbing to Kurt's bed. He gathered Kurt's lithe frame to his arms and Kurt snuggled to his chest. To his surprise, Finn didn't find it awkward at all and soon both boys were asleep.

WHMKWHMKWHMKWHMKWHMK

On Monday morning Kurt drove to Dalton's parking lot and was surprised to see many of his classmates standing there, like they're waiting something, or rather someone. When he got out of his car he headed over to Dean, his weekender flat mate.

"What's going on?" he asked as he approached the gossiping bunch of boys.

Dean turned to Kurt with a grin on his freckled face. "A new student! He's transferring from somewhere in Scotland and he's going to be in your year and our house!"

"Is it normal to have this many transfer students during the year?" Kurt cocked his head to the side slightly.

"Not really," Dean shrugged. "But there was this one year when we got three new students, the new kid, the newer kid and the newest kid. It was fun until it became confusing."

"I can believe that," snorted Kurt. "You really lack in imagination, don't you?"

"Hey!" Dean shouted in mock offence. "I wasn't even here yet!"

"I wasn't talking about you, dear, I was talking about Dalton as whole," Kurt said placatingly as he patted the younger (and shorter) boy's head.

Dean pouted. "Do you have to do that all the time?" he whined and his friends laughed around him.

"But of course!" Kurt smirked. "You're like my adorable, nerdy little brother, who I happen to have to share an apartment with during school weeks. You know I have an adorable, goofy big brother at home who I have to share a room with during weekends and while I'm too short to pat his head, I do call him sweetie all the time."

The freshmen around him laughed and a few of them playfully slapped Dean on his back.

"Anyway, I have to stop by our room before classes so I'll be going now," he said and bid them good bye as he made his way to the House. He reshouldered his duffle bag as he entered the not-exactly-homely entrance hall of his House and was trying to fish his keys from his pockets when he heard talking from the hallway on the second floor.

"-room mate will be… Kurt Hummel, I believe. He transferred here a little before Christmas so he should be able to help you get accustomed to everything here at Dalton, Mr. Potter," Mrs. Reese, the school secretary, was saying. "Boarding schools are, after all, quite different from normal schools."

"I've been to a boarding school before, ma'am," a rich, deep and British accented voice replied, "for the last six and a half years exactly. And let me tell you, Dalton will be no problem compared to Hogwarts. It was an old castle, you know, with it's secret tunnels and hidden rooms."

Kurt wasn't sure if the other boy was telling the truth or simply trying to impress the pretty secretary. Which ever it was, he pushed that thought out of his mind and climbed the rest of the stairs up to the second floor.

"Good morning Mrs. Reese," he nodded politely to the twenty-something woman before him and looked curiously at the boy standing next to her.

"Good morning Mr. Hummel," Mrs. Reese blinked at his outfit. "Where's your uniform?"

"The blazer's safe in the closet in my room and the rest of my uniform needed to be washed," explained Kurt as he patted his bag. "Plus, it says in the school rules that the students have to wear the uniform for classes, extra curricular activities and when they're representing the school. As I am not doing any of those after mentioned things I am allowed to dress like I normally would." Kurt smirked smugly and then shuddered. "I have no desire to forget there is life outside Dalton's walls like the rest of the student body seems content to do. Did you know most students wear their uniforms even during weekends and free time? Thank you but no thank you. The cut of the uniform doesn't even flatter me at all. Or anyone for that matter… And blazers aren't really my thing…"

Poor Mrs. Reese was completely flustered by Kurt's argument but the other boy was looking at Kurt with a slight, amused smirk gracing his face. Absently Kurt noticed how similar he and Blaine looked.

"We-well," stammered Mrs. Reese and blinked a few times. "I believe you're right Mr. Hummel."

"I'm always right," Kurt answered mock arrogantly and the other boy smiled more widely.

"At least this far you have been," agreed Mrs. Reese. "Anyway, this is Mr. Harry Potter from England and he is to be your roommate."

"Nice to meet you," Harry said charmingly and extended his hand which Kurt took with a smile of his own.

"Entchanté," was Kurt's swift reply.

"I'll leave you boys to it then. Mr. Potter, do you still have your schedule and everything else?" Mrs. Reese asked Harry who nodded. "Mr. Hummel, you're exempt from your classes today as your duty is to show Mr. Potter around. And remember, you will be representing the school," she said and bid them goodbye before she left.

The boys stood a moment awkwardly in the hallway until Kurt cleared his troath. "So… umm… welcome to Dalton, I guess."

"Thank you… So you're Kurt Hummel? Mrs. Reese said you transferred a little before Christmas, may I ask why?" Harry asked and they began to walk to their now shared room.

Kurt hesitated. On one hand he had just met Harry and didn't know him at all. What if the boy was a homophobe? Or a religious nut job? On the other hand, Harry seemed really open minded and friendly. And he looked like Blaine… with glasses of course… and a lightning scar on his forehead...

"The bullying in my school got really bad," he finally said cautiously. "I had met Blaine, an other junior here at Dalton, a few weeks before and he'd told me about the zero bullying tolerance policy here at Dalton. When it got to the point in which my life was threatened, my dad and step mom decide to transfer me here. What about you? Why did you transfer here?"

"Too many bad memories in England," answered Harry with a tight voice before a grin took over his face for the next part. "Decided I needed to get away. Threw a dart at a world map. It landed closest to the States. I threw an other dart at the map of USA. It landed on Ohio. The third dart hit Westerville. Then I did some research and found Dalton which was a huge relief. Going from boarding school in the middle of nowhere to going to a normal high school still in the middle of nowhere would have been a bit too big of a culture shock."

Kurt laughed a little disbelievingly. "You let a dart decide that you should come to the most boring place in the whole of United States of America? Why didn't you go to New York or LA or Seattle or Phoenix or Atlanta? Any other place would have been better, believe me." He opened their flat's door. "We normally leave our shoes here because that way we don't have to clean as often as other vice we would have to. That's Dean's room, he's a freshman. Nick sleeps there, he's a senior. Matt and Kim live there and they're sophomore. This is the common room and the kitchenette is behind that corner. Each room has it's own shower and toilet so there won't be incredibly long wait… well, you might have. I take a lot of time in the bathroom, I apologize in advance."

Harry laughed. "You can't take longer than four other boys who, half asleep mind you, get out of bed and into the shower in their turns. I was late more often than not because someone spilled their shampoo on the floor, didn't mop it up and someone else slipped on it."

"You had turns? And you were the last?" Kurt asked with disbelief as he once again opened a locked door, this time into their dorm room. "I don't believe I would have been able to stand it…" he said, thinking of how he had to share his bathroom with Finn who always squeezed the tooth paste tube wrong and didn't know how to clean up after shaving… Now multiply that with four… He shuddered with disgust.

"Yes and yes," answered Harry with an eye roll. "I don't need much time. I prefer to shower in the evenings so my morning routines are fairly simple."

"There is nothing simple in morning routines even without a shower! It takes me at least forty-five minutes to get ready without the shower! And that doesn't include dressing!" Kurt breathed half horrified half amused. When he realized what he'd just blurted out he blushed furiously.

"Aww," Harry crooned teasingly, "don't worry, I can sleep through anything. You could probably sing "Defying Gravity" on the top of your lungs in shower and I wouldn't wake up. And after that you could clink all your lotions and fru-fru potions all you want and I'd still sleep 'til my alarm went off. I really wouldn't care even if I was awake. Two of my room mates back in Hogwarts were gay for each other and as long as they put up the "Do not disturb" sign we were okay with them. And I guess I could ask you not to do anything on my bed… I promise I won't be doing anything on your either."

Embarrassed, Kurt lowered his head. "Am I really that obvious?"

"You, my friend, would be obvious among a hundred metrosexuals," Harry mock apologized to him. "But it's not a bad thing though. Well, maybe in a small place like this with predjuces running rampant but in the real world it's better to simply be yourself."

Kurt smiled thankfully. "You are the second person, other than my family, that it's okay for me to be myself."

"Who's the first?" asked Harry curiously and flopped to the bed that didn't have any linen.

"Blaine, the junior I told you about a bit earlier," Kurt answered and put his bag on the bed.

"Had a crush on him, didn't you?"

"Yes," Kurt agreed. "Then last weekend he went and kissed my brother's ex-girlfriend. Before that, everyone thought he was gay but now he's having the bi-sexual crisis normally in the beginning when you're figuring out your orientation."

"Huh…" was Harry's only comment.

"So my crush on him died an almost instant death, let me assure you," Kurt scoffed. "I can't pine after someone who isn't sure of who he is."

"You know, I had the same kind of problem too before I left England, expect with a girl, Ginny. She was my best mates little sister and the sweetest thing," Harry said with a fond smile. "Then one of her brothers died and she became really reckless and began to party. She lost the innocence I had liked about her. She never told her parents about the partying so it was like she was two different girls. She's still a friend but… I don't think I could ever see her in romantic light anymore though."

Kurt began changing to his uniform. "Well, I guess I should sow you around Dalton now. Do get ready."

"I am ready, just waiting for you," answered Harry with a grin.

"I meant that you should put your uniform on," was Kurt's dry answer.


	2. The Wizard and I

Kurt wasn't regretting his decision. No, he wasn't, who told you otherwise? It certainly couldn't have been Finn, being the only one to know of his decision and they hadn't really talked about that since the Blaine-Rachel (or nicknamed Raine by New Directions) disaster. Blaine was now single and as gay as before that whole mess. Not that Kurt went back to being desperate for Blaine, no. No matter how charming Blaine was being, no matter how thoughtful he was, Kurt had given up on him. Especially after he found out Blaine didn't think he was sexy… way to damage a guy's self-esteem…

No, the problem was his new, British, very-Blaine-alike roommate Harry Potter. And Kurt wasn't even attracted to him because of his resemblance to Blaine… though his reaction to a photo of Blaine had been somewhat amusing… but mostly intriguing…

Flashback:

Kurt had been fluttering around the dorm, arranging his things. This was the result of one too many cups of coffee too late in the afternoon, curtsy of Blaine. Harry had been in the shower after complaining to Kurt about his unusually chipper mood and a slight headache.

The photos on Kurt's nightstand had been rearranged. Before, the photos of his family had been on the front and friends had been in the back, slightly covered by the ones in front of them. Now the picture of Blaine was on fore front and it drew Harry's attention right after he got out of the shower, with only a towel around his hips.

"Who's that?" he'd asked and pointed at the photo.

Kurt, who had been shuffling through some papers by his desk, looked up and blinked. "Huh? Oh? That's Blaine. That was taken a little after I transferred to Dalton and Blaine was still showing me the ropes here."

"He looks like dad…" Harry said quietly, like it meant something to him other than a coincidence. Kurt was quite sure he wasn't meant to hear that… "I-I mean he looks quite a lot like my handsome self, doesn't he?"

Kurt snorted. "Actually I think you look like him. I did meet Blaine first after all."

Harry turned to grin at him. "But you don't argue the fact that I'm handsome?"

"Who am I to argue with the truth?" scoffed Kurt. "Though it's more like he's handsome and you're just a cheep copy," he teased and turned back to his task.

"Oh, how you wound me!" Harry said histrionically as he flopped to his bed, hand clutched to his heart. "I'll have you know I won "The Handsomest Boy in School" for the last three years at Hogwarts. The first was a fluke because my best competitor died in an accident but I still won it."

"That just means they're not blind," laughed Kurt and set his papers down for the last time. He went to sit on his bed, facing Harry lounging on the other. He could feel the caffeine wearing off and was thankful for it. He needed his sleep… sweet, deep sleep… "But as you look like Blaine, it's no surprise."

Harry laughed out loud and the bed squeaked which led to Kurt joining his laughter.

End flashback:

That was another thing that sometimes bothered Kurt. Harry had so many secrets. What kind of school Hogwarts was? What kind of accident killed his classmate? What happened to his parents? Did he have a good childhood? How come he didn't know how to use the computer? Any questions about personal history got rejected or answered in a round bout way. Kurt knew how Harry and his best friend Ron met but not how they befriended their other best friend Hermione. Kurt knew what kind of teachers worked at Hogwarts but not what they taught. He knew that Harry had been in front of the court but not for what. He knew Harry's godfather had died when he was fifteen but he didn't know the cause of the death.

It was like he knew Harry but he didn't know what made him so and that was frustrating. It was like a repeat of the whole Blaine incident, even with the crush.

Umm… yeah. How was he supposed to keep to his decision when he falls to the next handsome, nice, mysterious… dark… most likely bi… guy? Even if Harry mostly acted like Prince Charming and was originally from somewhere else than Ohio, what guarantees did he have that Harry would get out of these back water towns? Not that was a requirement for their relationship (if there was ever going to be one) but it would be nice… But he wasn't going to start anything. He was tired of always being the chaser… it would be nice to be the chasee every now and then…

A few hints wouldn't hurt, right? Just to see if Harry would be interested, of course…

A smirk flittered over Kurt's face as he turned to face the sleeping person on the other side of the room. This was going to be fun…

WHMKWHMKWHMKWHMKWHMKWHMKWHMK

Skimpy outfits weren't new to Kurt, that's easy to say, but trying to turn something as ordinary as the Dalton uniform into something that would ooze sex appeal was something of a challenge. Kurt read and re-read the rules considering the use of the uniform and listed every meaning of every word in the rules on a piece of paper. After that it was kind of easy to accessorize the uniform the way he wanted.

For example, no where in the rules did it say that you had to use your belt to keep your pants up, nor did they specify what type of belt had to be used, or that the dress shirt had to be tucked to their pants. That made it possible for Kurt to draw attention to himself by the creative use of his belts. Funny thing that… before he hadn't given belts much of a thought and had owned very few of them but after a weekend of shopping with Mercedes, he came back with a lot of more belts, each one more attention grabbing than the last yet always in the acceptable colors.

Another example was hair style. Sure, it was said that you couldn't dye your hair or have a Mohawk but other than that, you were free to do what you wanted with your hair which pretty much meant 'goodbye perfectly coifed hair'… at least until he was free… He had done spiked hair (Blaine nearly died of shock… Harry glanced at his hair and grinned), back slicked hair (Blaine nodded approvingly, Harry had grimaced… Kurt decided not to do that ever again…), messed hair (Blaine frowned, Harry smirked) and he'd even tried bed hair (Blaine walked into a wall, Harry was happy to get to the bathroom early (when he woke up enough to notice Kurt's hair, he complimented him on his nice, natural waves)).

Of course, the teachers tried to stop his creativity and give him detention but when he quoted the rules to them, they had to let him do as he pleased. Kurt was eternally grateful for having had listened in on Sue Sylvester's talks with principal Figgins… they taught him probably more than any of his classes at McKinley…

Some of the other students had heard him do so and had decided that the little personality Kurt had managed to weasel into his uniform was cool and did the same… Kurt always knew he'd be a trend setter one day but he never expected it to happen this early in his life. To his surprise Harry had taken to having two belts hug his hips, hanging on different sides over his shirt. On his right side hung his key ring, on his left a bunch of writing utensils (and invisible to all but himself, on his left hip was his wand holster). Kurt found Harry's use of belts incredibly sexy, especially with the way the belts plastered Harry's shirt to his torso and highlighting Harry's gorgeous ass… it was hard not to stare…

Anyway, these small changes in his wardrobe outside the dorm was nothing compared to what went inside the flat. Every night Kurt would change to small, hip hugging shots that made his perky bottom look delicious, and a top so that he could yoga without restrictions. If Harry was in the room Kurt made sure to do all the most provocative stances, enjoying the fell of Harry's eyes on him. If Harry wasn't in the room, Kurt would have a long shower while waiting for Harry to return to the room and then come out, deliberately only half covered and still wet. When Kurt studied, he did so while lounging on his bed, feet kicking in the air and often a lollipop in his mouth, being licked and sucked very suggestively, but only if Harry was in the room.

And the best thing was, Harry didn't act like Kurt bothered him! Sometimes he even flirted right back! And it wasn't Blaine's 'I-flirt-with-everybody' flirting but more like 'I'm-really-interested-in-you' type of flirting!

At the moment Kurt was sitting in the armchair in their common room, his legs neatly folded under him, and Vogue on his lap. There was knocking on their common door and as Harry was the closest to the door he rose and opened it. Silence reigned in the immediate area and Kurt was the last one to look to the door. There stood Harry and Blaine, staring at each other with wide eyes. Finally Harry blinked and then smirked mischievously.

"Kurt, my less handsome doppelganger is here," he called over his shoulder and stepped aside to let Blaine enter.

"Hey Blaine!" called Kurt from his spot and waved the still surprised boy to a seat in front of him. "So? What do I owe the pleasure for you visiting me at… nine thirty-seven in the evening? With only twenty three minutes to curfew too."

Blaine, still staring at Harry with wide eyes, sat in front of Kurt, his uniform wrinkling a little.

"I think we broke him," Harry stage whispered to Kurt, leaning over Kurt's chair's back before straightening. "Who wants some tea?"

"Oh? Would you make some?" Kurt asked with his best puppy eyes. Harry didn't drink coffee and he had many different brands of tea in the dorm kitchen, some of them caffeine free for evenings, and everyone on their flat knew that when Harry made tea, it was better than coffee. It made people feel better, sometimes even cheering them.

"Sure, chamomile okay to you both?" Harry asked the other two who nodded. He turned to the kitchenette, letting the two have an illusion of privacy.

Blaine pointed his finger slowly at Harry. "Who…?"

"Harry Potter," Kurt answered the unfinished question. "My new roommate from England."

"How does he…?" Blaine asked, still pointing at Harry, with a slight frown on his face.

"Look like you?" Kurt asked. "No idea. I've seen pictures of his parents and you're an exact copy of Harry's dad, James Potter, when he was young. Your eyes are just slightly greener than Mr. Potter's, and he had glasses, like Harry. If I didn't know better I'd say you two were siblings, twins even as you have the same birthday."

"Really?" frowned Blaine as he finally lowered his finger. "You know, I was actually adopted from England by mom and dad in January 1996. No one knew anything about me, other than that I'd been found outside the orphanage in the morning after Halloween 1995."

"Really?" asked Harry and poked his head out from the kitchenette with a frown. "My parents were murdered on Halloween 1995 and I was given to my mum's sister, aunt Petunia. I wouldn't be surprised if we really were twins though… It'd be just another weird thing in my life that I'd been lied about."

The two other boys looked surprised at this. "What do you mean?" Blaine asked.

Harry shrugged. "Before I turned eleven I thought my parents had died in a car crash and that they were useless drunks. Then I found out they were murdered because of their political opinions and that they were good people. That wasn't exactly true either as dad had been something of a bully in school and mum held grudges far longer than healthy. My godfather on the other hand had been convicted for their murder because all the evidence pointed in his direction and I hated him for a good time before finding out he'd been framed. Too bad he died two years later. And let's not even go to some of my friends who I found out were only my friends because they were being paid by money stolen from me. Finding out I could have a twin wouldn't be all that big, believe me."

Kurt and Blaine glanced at each other. That was some story… Of course Kurt knew some small bits but when outlined like that… it sounded a lot worse. Yet it just made Kurt want to take hold of Harry and never let go, so that they could take care of each other. Kurt could be the loving… umm… presence Harry hadn't had before and Harry could be the loving protector Kurt sometimes needed. Other vice he just wanted to be loved, like anyone else, really…

"I… don't know what to say…" Blaine finally says.

"Not many do," Harry grinned. "That's the best part of the whole thing, making people think about all of their own little white lies and how big they actually are. Now think about it. How would you life change if all your white lies came out? And not only the small ones but the bigger ones too? I changed the continent, what would you do?"

Kurt shrugged. "My life wouldn't change much, my dad can tell when I'm lying, even with the small white lies and somehow he always weasels the truth out of me. Sure, there are some small things I like to keep covered up but nothing life altering."

"That's what I thought until I turned eleven and now look at me," Harry smirked. "Life riddled with lies and now possibly finding out I have a twin brother. For all we know you could be a Prince or something."

Kurt and Blaine laughed, Harry's reasoning was just so amusing.

The kettle whistled and Harry hurriedly turned back to making tea.

"What was your original reason for coming here?" Kurt changed the subject and turned back to Blaine.

"Huh?" Blaine turns to look at Kurt. "Oh! I… I don't actually remember… It had something to do with the Warblers but for the death of me I can't remember what it was…"

Kurt giggled at Blaine's embarrassed smile, feeling Harry look at them. "It's okay. You know, you could have texted me. You didn't have to come all the way from across the campus to tell me… and then forget it…"

"Yeah, I probably should have," Blaine laughed. "But the forgetting part was Harry's fault, really. I thought someone had put a mirror in front of your door when he opened it. How come he wasn't more surprised to see me?"

"I have a picture of you on my nightstand and he sees it, like, every single day," answered Kurt and rolled his eyes. "He commented on it when he first noticed it but after that he just let it be."

"You have a picture of me on your nightstand?" Blaine asked, obviously surprised.

"Of course," Kurt rolled his eyes. "You're on of my best friends so you're right there with Mercedes, Brittany, Finn and the rest of New Directions."

"Does that mean I'm not your friend?" Harry asked with a pout from the kitchenette. "Since you don't have a picture of me with the rest of your friends?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Why would I need a picture of you in our room since you're right across the room from me? I have a picture of you at home though, if that makes you feel better."

"It certainly makes me feel better," Harry mock sniffed and brought three cups and a sugar holder to the coffee table before returning to fetch the tea. "The famous colored cup is Kurt's, you can pick either one of the other two," he glanced at Blaine as he set down the tea and milk. "Don't worry Kurt, the milk is low fat and organic. The sugar too, organic I mean, not low fat… Does sugar have fat or is fat sugar? Since they both have a fattening effect… I've never found out…"Since they both have a fattening effect… I've never found out…"

Kurt leveled Harry with a look. "You know my favorite cup and that I prefer to eat organic stuff?"

"Sure," Harry said off handedly as Blaine took the maroon cup, leaving the jade one to Harry. "It's not a big deal. I also know your coffee order, it's grande non-fat mocha by the way, that you like your books in color order and that you rotate your pictures on your nightstand."

Kurt thought about it for a second and realized Harry was right. "Oh my Gaga! I didn't even know I put my books in color order! Obsessive much?"

"Nah, " Harry denied. "Just observant. Did you know you also always talk in your sleep between three and four Am.? The conversations we have… Sadly, after four you always clam up."

Blushing, Kurt docked his head and reached for the famous colored cup, filling it with tea, two spoons of sugar and milk.

Blaine smiled at them. "You two are weird."

"Why thank you!" Kurt beamed. "You're weird too."

Harry laughed. "You two are totally random. But anyway, I think I could write to a few of my parents friends and ask if I had a twin if you want, Blaine."

Blaine nodded, turning somber. "Please, if you could. I've been wondering who I am and where I come from since my tenth birthday when my parents told me I was adopted…"

"I just wonder…" Harry said quietly and frowned, like he was thinking hard about something. "Blaine, I want you to be truthful. Has there been any weird happenings around you?"

Kurt was just as confused as Blaine looked like. "Like what?"

"Electronics going crazy, things changing color, physically impossible feats, that sort of thing," Harry tried to explain.

"A lot of those things happened when I was younger," said Blaine cautiously. He'd never told anyone about it but his parents and they told him to keep it that way. "They became rarer as I grew older."

"Huh…" Harry sipped his tea, one spoon sugar, no milk. "That's one thing that supports the theory that you're my brother."

Kurt tilted his head. "How so?"

Chuckling, Harry answered. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you and I can't show you until I'm seventeen, it's in the law. I guess I could contact a few friends, I'm sure George would be more than happy to help me with this, but it'd have to wait a few days. I'm just surprised Blaine didn't get a letter when he turned eleven… Say, you didn't happen to get a letter in the summer you turned eleven addressed to 'something Potter', did you?"

Slowly Blaine shook his head when he suddenly stopped. "Wait a second… I think we did… I think it was something like Timothy Potter…"

"Did you read it?" pestered Harry.

"No," Blaine shook his head. "We thought it'd come to the wrong address."

"Well damn, then you don't have even an inkling about what you are…" frowned Harry and then shrugged. "At least that came out better than Hagrid's "you don't know nothing about anything…" At least I didn't go telling you're completely stupid…"

Kurt snorted. Harry was one of the smartest kids in school. He didn't give the text book answers like the other smart kids did, but he always had some personality in them. And he wasn't smart just in the academic things but could give you life advice too…

Blaine, on the other hand, frowned. "But I know what I am, I'm gay."

"Not talking about sexual orientations here," Harry huffed. "But I guess you'll find out later. You've got three minutes to run to your dorm," he pointed at the clock on the wall behind Blaine who glanced there, shot up from his chair and ran out of the room, shouting his good nights over his shoulder.

Kurt chuckled and shook his head.

"So that was Blaine…" murmured Harry as he drank the rest of his tea. "He's quite funny. I can see why you'd crush on him."

Kurt sipped his now cooled tea. "Is this mysterious thing you can't talk about part of the reasons you avoid certain subjects?"

"Huh?" Harry blinked. "I avoid some subjects? Must be subconscious… But probably yes… I can't talk about certain things. It's in the law, sorry."

WHMKWHMKWHMKWHMKWHMKWHMKWHMK

A few days later, Kurt was lounging on his bed when Harry came in to their room with a smile on his face.

"George is here so chop chop, let's go find Blaine and you'll find out my secrets," he grinned and dragged Kurt up from the bed. They ran out of the room and barely stopped to put on their shoes before Harry dragged them through the campus and to Blaine's dorm. A red haired man was waiting for them there with a grin on his face, missing one ear.

They knocked on Blaine's door and when the door was opened, they were inside fater that they could be asked.

Blaine asked them to sit down and Harry began speaking.

"So, now that I have proof that I'm not a total lunatic, I can finally tell you what you, I and George are," he grinned.

There was a silence.

"So, what are you?" Kurt asked, feeling the need to hurry them up. He had some planning to do. He wanted… no, needed Harry to notice that he was interested in him as more than a friend.

"Wizards," proclaimed Harry proudly.


End file.
